They Don't Know About Us
by SWACGleekFreak
Summary: Based off the song by One Direction. "They don't know about the things we do, they don't know about the I love you's, but if they only knew, they would just be jealous of us." Kames


**This is what happens when I listen to a One Direction song and fall in freaking love with it: I think of my OTP. It's an issue. **

**Song Used: They Don't Know About Us by One Direction**

**This is for Rendall because she told me if I didn't write it she was done with me. Love you Renee!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The stars that speckled the night sky seemed to always dance in James's eyes. Kendall would notice that as they spent one of their many nights together under the stars in Palm Woods park. The hazel eyes that Kendall lived for would always shine just a little brighter when the stars were visible. "From the apartment window you never see that stars," James always told him. "The lights are too bright. When I come out here, I can see them as clear as day, and it reminds me of how beautiful the night is."

Hands intertwined, Kendall's head resting on James's shoulder, they just watched. They had begun doing this on a daily basis, sneaking out of 2J for the night with a blanket just so they could lie under the stars with nothing but each other. It was something Kendall cherished, given that during the day he couldn't have James to himself.

His mother was alright with the fact that her son was gay and in love with his best friend. She was very accepting, even admitting that she had known for a while. What she had said afterwards was what Kendall didn't like.

_It had been after dinner one night, they had finished cleaning the dishes and table when Kendall and James told everyone what they had been hiding for quite some time now. Carlos and Logan had smiled and accepted them before going off to their rooms. Katie loved that her brother was happy, and went off to her room as well. _

"_I think we're going to turn in too," Kendall said, rising from the orange couch and stretching his arms out. "I'm pretty beat." He grabbed James's hand and they began to head towards their bedroom when Mama Knight stuck her hand up, making them stop. _

"_Kendall, I would like to speak to you," she said. Kendall nodded and kissed James's lips, whispering a goodnight before walking over to the orange couch and sitting next to his mother. "I'm glad you are happy with James, I really am, but I don't think you are ready for the backlash."_

_Kendall furrowed his brow. "What do you mean by backlash? Everyone's been pretty accepting so far."_

"_I know honey," Jennifer replied, putting an arm around her son. "It's just that, you are too young to understand what love exactly is. They will think it's just an experiment with your sexuality. Have you even told Gustavo and Kelly about this?"_

_Kendall shook his head. "We were planning on telling them tomorrow." He didn't understand what his mother was trying to get at. He was eighteen, he had learned enough from past experience what love exactly was. It was something that was shared and cherished between two people that cared about one another deeply. What more was there to it?_

_Jennifer rubbed his shoulder. "I just don't want you to get hurt. What if you realize that you have made a mistake along the way and you can't repair it? I've watched as you and James have grown from babies in diapers to men. I don't want the two of you to lose years of friendship just because a relationship didn't work out. I think you should think about what exactly you are getting into before you dive in."_

_Kendall sighed. "Mom, I know exactly what I am getting into. I know that my feelings for James are far beyond friendship. I've felt this way for so long, and when I finally decided to act on it I'm told I don't know what I'm doing?" he got up from the couch, walking towards his and James's shared room. "I'm going to bed, goodnight mom."_

_He knew his mother had nothing but good intentions, but he couldn't see that. All his mind was telling him was that his mother was telling him to break up with James because he wasn't ready for a relationship with him. It was ludicrous. _

After that Kendall and James decided they wouldn't be public about their relationship. It was frustrating to Kendall that he couldn't hold James's hand whenever he wanted, or that he couldn't kiss him without it being a problem. He wanted so badly to tell the world about his boyfriend.

One night, James wanted to meet him outside of the cabanas. It was about midnight, the cold night air nipping at Kendall's cheeks and making him cold. He eventually found his boyfriend near their usual cabana, the one where they had so many of their secret dates.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kendall asked, seeing that James didn't look okay. He seemed sad, something that Kendall hated seeing on him. Sadness on James was like abuse on a puppy; it was wrong and needed to be stopped.

"Don't you think it's time to tell the world about us Kendall?" James said, his breathe shaky and a bit uneven. "I'm so sick and tired of hiding it from our family and friends. I want to be able to kiss you in public. I want to be able to hold you in my arms in front of people and say 'Yes, he is my boyfriend, and I love him so much.'" James looked down and kicked the pavement. "I don't want to be in a relationship where everything is hidden. Why can't we just show everyone how happy we truly are?"

Kendall felt heartbroken. He felt the same way, but his mother's words were still branded into his mind. He felt tears prick the sides of his eyes, because honestly, this whole situation just hurt.

"Because," Kendall replied, tears glistening in his emerald eyes. "Having everything hidden keeps you from the dark side of people. They might take you away from me, and I don't want that to happen."

James stepped forward, his hands holding Kendall's face. "You will never lose me Kendall. You can turn me away, you can tell me to leave you alone, but I won't. I love you so much, that if you want this to end, I'll let you walk away. Even if we are apart, I will love you with everything in me." He gently kissed Kendall's lips, Kendall putting his hands on James's hips to lean closer to the boy. "I just want the world to know about us so I can show everyone just how much they are wrong."

Kendall pressed his forehead against James's and smiled. "Same here. I kind of have an idea to do that."

The next morning, Kendall walked into Rocque Records with his guitar in hand and a lyric sheet in the other. James, Carlos, and Logan were behind him, unaware of what was about to happen.

"Dogs, you're late." Gustavo said, stopping in front of the boys and taking notice to Kendall. "If you are pitching me another one of your so called songs the answer is no."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Just one last time Gustavo, I promise." He walked into the studio and moved one of the stools from outside of it to the inside. After taking some time to get adjusted inside the booth, everyone gathered around the soundboard and anxiously waited for Kendall to begin singing. As his voice filled the sound booth, James began to smile.

_People say we shouldn't be together_

_We're too young to know about forever_

_But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about_

_Cause this love is only getting stronger_

_So I don't wanna wait any longer_

_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine boy_

_Ohh_

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you's_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They will just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all night's_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know how special you are_

_They don't know what you've done to my heart_

_They can say anything they want_

_Cause they don't know about us_

_They don't know what we do best_

_That's between me and you our little secret_

_But I wanna tell em_

_I wanna tell the world that you're mine boy_

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you's_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They will just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all night's_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about_

_They don't know about us_

Kendall looked up from the microphone and saw the looks on everyone's faces. Logan and Carlos were smiling and bobbing along to the beat. Gustavo and Kelly looked shocked, looking back and forth between Kendall and James in disbelief. James looked like he was about to cry.

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you's_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They will just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all night's_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about_

_They don't know about us_

Once the song had ended, James burst into the booth and ripped the headphones off of Kendall's head and kissed him, right in front of the other four. Kendall wrapped his arms around James's middle, letting James take his lips as his own. The eventually pulled away and James wiped Kendall's cheek with his thumb. "I love you so much."

The sound of Gustavo clearing his throat went through the studio and the two lovers turned to see the producer looking at them with an unreadable expression. "Dogs, how long has this been going on exactly?"

"Five months," Kendall replied with a smile. "I know you are probably mad right now Gustavo, you have every right to be. I just want you to know that I am so sick of hiding my relationship with James from everyone. I don't want to keep it a secret anymore." He kissed James's nose, making the other boy blush.

Gustavo sighed. "I'm alright with it, I really am. I won't guarantee much about the public though. I'll help you get through it if it gets bad." The two boys kissed each other in happiness. "Also, none of that. At least be a bit professional while in the work place thank you very much."

Kendall laughed, brining James into another kiss.

**So, the whole song wasn't written because of the Peacekeepers (Fan Fiction rule police) and I don't want this to be deleted! I might have changed some of the lyrics as well... :)**


End file.
